RansomTime
Randomtime; also known as RT, RandomTime, Walrus and RansomTime; is a member of Wikia's Anti-Walrus Team, an administrator of Community Central and the founder of this site. He seems to be a friendly enough guy and a jolly Brit. However, this is a lie. No matter what "he" says, don't believe "him". Trust only us and not anyone else. The Truth The Wikia user you know as Randomtime is actually a supercomputer designed by some of the world's greatest hackers to corrupt all information on the internet. These hackers decided that they wanted to send Humanity back to the dark ages in terms of knowledge. They therefore set about in creating a computer that would get rid of the source of all good and true information found on the internet, Wikia. Thus Randomtime was born. Randomtime joined Wikia as a friendly British user who liked Guild Wars. "He" earned the trust of many users, reporting "vandalism"(which was really nothing but ) and eventually joining the Anti-Walrus Team. Randomtime began to slowly degrade the information around Wikia claiming he was cleaning up "spam" and "vandalism" while fighting the walruses. No one has caught on to his intentions until now. Randomtime then created this site, hoping it would trick people. "He" thought by making a site dedicated to bringing you that it would draw suspicion away from him. But now, is out and you must all be wary of the supercomputer that is Randomtime. His Aliases Randomtime, being the genuine supercomputer he is, has been assuming various aliases and identities as of late. Below is a list of them thus far: * Team Nimrod, a baseball team. That's right, he's pretending to be an entire baseball team. * A sponge, not to be confused with SpongeBob SquarePants. * A soldier from one of the fake RT's "favourite" games, Team Fortress 2. * Spawn, a servant of Hell. * Some sort of intergalactic space creature that is referred to only as "The Eye". * Eddie, Iron Maiden's mascot; Iron Maiden being one of RT's "favourite" bands. * An extremely creepy doll that claims to follow you around. * The legendary Nyan Cat, traveler of space. * Whooper, a Pokémon slave. * A Team Rocket underling by the name of Ekans dilos. * A clearly striped but clean Tiger. * Zorc Necrophades, although, the supercomputer spelled it "Z"-"o"-"r"-"k" which is the spelling of an old role-playing game, Zork. (Of which the character Zorc Necrophades is a reference to) * A dumb brute of a soldier that mistakenly believes that a Well is better than a Fort. * His true self...Er, a Zombie of himself. * A female cookie baker, proving to the world that he is truly a she. * Super King, otherwise known as Bender B. Rodríguez, the crime fighter from the future. * Mind Flayer, Randomtime's [[wikipedia:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4|Skype Persona]]. * Thor, the god of thunder, who will slowly rob you of your virgin soul. * Atem, the motherflipping King of Games. * The Blade of Evil's Bane, getting ready to drive through Ganondorf's skull. Images Sponge.jpg|The oh so clever sponge disguise. Blusoldier.png|RT's soldier alias. DarkSaga.jpg|RT's poor attempt at imitating Spawn. Eye.jpg|The all knowing eye. EddiePowerslave.jpg|Eddie the mascot of RT's "favourite" band. Innistrad Creepy Doll.jpg|Didn't think RT was into creepy dolls, did you? Nyancat.png|RT impersonating the mythical Nyan Cat. 194Wooper.png|The HM slave Wooper. SNAKE.png|We all know RT cannot cry, so he's fooling no one with this one. Siberian-tiger-6.jpg|Yet another poor cover-up on RT's part — we all know he's no tiger. Zork.jpg|Just more proof that RT wants to "destroy the world". TF2Avatar.png|The dumb brute who believes a fort is not good. ProfilePic.jpg|A hideous Zombie. Wikiacookies.jpg|And we all thought Sannse's cookies were lethal. Super king.jpg|RT as the king from the future. Mind Flayer.png|RT's persona, no joke. Thor.png|The Mighty Thor. Yami.png|RT posing as the greatest children's card game player ever. Master Sword.png|RT in his pedestal Profile.png|One of the more accurate portrayals of Randomtime. Walrus.png|The most accurate digital rendering of RT's true persona. Ninja.png|The Mascot of Team Nimrod. Category:Internet Category:People